Mobile devices such as smart phones and tablets can typically communicate data using both Wi-Fi and cellular networks. Wi-Fi networks can include, for example, wireless local area networks (LANs) or Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMax), and cellular networks can include, for example, general packet radio service (GPRS) or third generation (3G) technology. Bluetooth technology can also be used. Additionally, some devices support multiple subscriber identity modules (SIMs), and therefore have multiple cellular network channels available for communication.
However, communication channels are not equal in terms of parameters such as availability, cost and quality. For example, Wi-Fi networks are available only in hot spots (that is, such networks are not seamless), they are often free to use (though may have access controls), and the quality is variable. In contrast, cellular networks have widespread availability (that is, such networks are mostly seamless), they incur monetary charges (varying from prepaid to plan-based), and the quality is technology-dependent.
Service providers can offer a variety of plans from which users can choose. For instance, plans can include usage charges that vary with location and time, pay-as-you-go plans, and unlimited usage plans for a fixed amount at a given bandwidth. Devices hosting multiple SIMs can additionally offer users an option to choose data plans on a per-application basis.
However, exclusively using one channel (either Wi-Fi or the cell network) for all applications might not be the most advantageous option for a user. Different applications have different quality of service (QoS) requirements, and depending on the current location and anticipated user movements (referred to herein as presence), it may be advantageous to use a pervasive charge-incurring cell network over a free Wi-Fi network that has variable signal strength and limited coverage. Further, the cost incurred by a user will likely vary with the data communication plan he/she uses.